Winner's Prize
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: Basically, Natasha and Clint have a game during their sparring in front of the new Rookies. M-Rated for the prize the winner of their match. The missing scene from Ch. 4 of my other story 'This Is Not Just An Office Fling'. 'In This Together/ One Step at a Time' verse. Have I said enough? Precious93's request.


**Fanfic: Winner's Prize, Avengers.**  
**Author: ShadowBeats22107.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers (Don't think I'll ever). However, I do own the plot of this story.**  
**Rated: M or NC/17.**  
**Word Count: 3,755.**  
**Summary: Basically, Natasha and Clint have a game during their sparring in front of the new Rookies. M-Rated for the prize the winner of their match. The missing scene from Ch. 4 of my other story '_This Is Not Just An Office Fling_'. '_In This Together/ One Step at a Time_' verse. Have I said enough? _Precious93_'s request.**  
**Author's Note: _Precious93_, I hope this is what you wanted Hun... Thank you so much for your help, support, ideas and literally there is no words to describe how much you have helped me :) Love you Hun :)**

**And to _Coilia13_, my adopted Sis, there are literally no words to describe how much you mean to me :) You always manage to put a smile on my face when all I want to do is cry and... Thank you so much for the last four/ five years, Hun... You have helped me so much and I do not know what I would do without you, my Big 'Adopted' Sis I love you so much :)**

**15th February 1999...**

_"__**So Phil walked out of the room when you told him?**__" Natasha teased in Greek, grinning as Maria blushed deeply._

_"__**Yes... That is exactly what happened Natasha**__," Maria mumbled in the same tongue as the two agents watched the rookies line up (the men practically staring at the the two). "__**He also started giving out that you and Clint knew before him... But when I mentioned Casablanca he shut up**__," the brunette stated, making Natasha pale before colouring slightly._

_"__**Bitch**__," Natasha muttered in Russian, knowing that the Assistant Director was very poor with the red head's mother language._

_"__**Bitch, that's cheating, I'm not the best at Russian...**__" Maria stated before addressing the newbies, giving them the low down on how things worked at S.H.E.I.L.D., how their evaluations would be assess and to not piss off any senior agents if they valued their lives. "Also, do not, under any circumstances, piss off Director Fury, Agent Barton, Agent Coulson, Agent Romanoff," indicating to Natasha beside her, "or myself... Or there will be war to pay," the brunette warned, looking over all the newbies, most of which gulped at the threat. "Any questions?"_

_"Are either of you available?" some hot shot asked, making Natasha and maria roll their eyes at him._

_"Agent..." Natasha started, raising an eyebrow at the kid._

_"James Williams," he replied smugly, grinning at the two senior agents with a cocky grin._

_"Agent Williams, you see that pen you have in your hand at the moment..." Natasha started, earning a nod from the male rookie. "Yeah... I could kill you with it in a minimum of twenty seven ways," the ex-Russian stated with a sickly sweet smile, making Williams gulp nervously, the previous cocky confidence he once had completely gone. "Neither of us are available," Natasha added with a satisfied smirk as she noticed her partner watching the group from the rafters above them._

_Maria noticed the smirk in Natasha's eyes, showing that Clint was watching them. "Is that all the questions?" the Assistant Director asked, watching the groups reactions carefully._

_A young man raised his hand hesitantly, making Maria raise an eyebrow. "If this is another question about Agent Romanoff and my personal interests or personal lives, you better be prepared to leave this room immediately," the Assistant Director warned._

_"No Ma'am... I wondering if we get the chance to see the __**Black Widow**__ spar with__** Hawkeye**__?" the young African American asked, making Natasha smirk as she caught Clint's eyes._

_"What's your name Kid?" Maria asked as she noticed Natasha having a private conversation with Clint._

_"Luke Cage, Ma'am," Luke responded dutifully._

_"Well, Agent Cage, I think that there is a very good chance of that happening," Maria stated as she watched Natasha finish her silent conversation with Clint._

_"So you'll be able to get __**Hawkeye**__ here for sparring?" another agent asked, making Natasha and Maria grin at his question._

_"He's already here Agent..." Natasha started as Clint dropped down from his hiding place, surprising the group._

_"Daniel 'Danny' Rand-K'ai," Danny replied, his jaw dropping in surprise as Clint walked up to Natasha and Maria were standing, no fear for either of the women._

_"Agent Hill... Director Fury wants to speak to you while myself and Agent Romanoff give this group some pointers on hand to hand combat," Clint stated, throwing his cousin a knowing smirk._

_"What did ye two do wrong now?" Maria asked, earning two death glares from the two agents beside her._

_"So you're __**Hawkeye**__," a young female African American agent stated, making Natasha and Maria smirk. "The archer that never misses and brought __**Black Widow **__to S.H.E.I.L.D. after being sent to kill her," she added, making the three agents in front of them smirk._

_"Agent..." Clint started before he recognised the young girl. "You aren't by any chance Angela Del Toro, Agent Hector Ayala's niece?" he asked, making the young girl pause in surprise._

_"How do you know Uncle Hector?" Angela asked, making Clint and Maria smirk._

_"He was our instructor when we started," Maria replied, indicating to herself and Clint. "So you have a lot to show the rest of these guys if you're anything like Agent Ayala," she added, making Del Toro smirk in reply._

_"Excuse me... If you don't mind, I think we all want to see how __**Black Widow **__and__** Hawkeye**__ spar," another rookie asked (who Maria, Natasha and Clint learned to be Sam Alexander) impatiently._

_Natasha and Clint smirked at Maria as the Assistant Director turned to face them. "Do not scare them... We don't need another one of your incidents," the brunette warned before turning to the new recruits. "Do not piss either of them off... Because that just means that you deserved it... And do not check them out, their other halves would not appreciate it and could kill you just as easily as both Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff...," she warned before turning on her heel to see what Nick wanted to talk to her about. "Oh, they also are partners on the field so they know when any of you start pissing off the other," she added over her shoulder as an afterthought._

_Natasha and Clint shared a knowing look, smirking at Maria's statement; their other halves definitely could kill just as easily as each other._

"_**Okay, let's see which one of this group is squirmish,**__" Natasha whispered to Clint in her native tongue, making her boyfriend smirk in reply._

_"__**Definitely a repeat of the last time we did this in front of a group of new recruits," **__Clint replied in the same tongue, making Natasha smirk at him knowingly._

_"__**Who ever wins gets top tonight," **__Natasha replied seductively as she and Clint turned and led the group to the gym._

_"__**Deal**__," he whispered... and the games began._

The two assassins smirked as they led the Rookies to the gym, knowing that this was gonna be a fun afternoon.

"As Agent Hill stated," Natasha started as she and Clint stepped onto the sparring mats, the two agents turning to face the rookies. "Piss either of us off and you will regret it," she warned, making all of the newbies gulp nervously in reply. "Is that understood?" the ex-Russian asked, earning a chorus of 'yes' from the group.

"_Don't make them spoil their pants before we even begin Nat,_" Clint teased the red head in Russian, grinning as he noticed the group frown in confusion as they were unable to comprehend what he had said to Natasha.

"_But that's the fun part_," Natasha replied as she took her place on the opposite side of the mat while Clint did the same on the opposite side, the two agents chucking their respective jackets to the floor behind them so they were in a black tank top (_Natasha_) and a black wife beater (_Clint_).

"Whenever you're ready, Barton," Natasha said as she took the common Russian Army hand-to-hand combat she usually took during their sparring matches, smirking at her partner knowingly.

Clint returned his lover's smirk before suddenly throwing a left hook at her which Natasha easily dodged it, throwing a right uppercut at the archer, said archer easily dodging it as they circled each other. Clint threw a left cross at Natasha, the red head catching his wrist in response, twisting so his arm was in an arm lock. The archer responded with a back kick which Natasha easily dodged but loss hold on his arm in response.

The partners went back to circle in each other, quick jabs and hooks being thrown with kicks being added in every now and again. Suddenly Natasha threw a reverse roundhouse kick at her lover, catching the archer off guard, allowing Natasha the time and space to attack his legs, giving the red head the advantage.

Clint dropped down on one knee before throwing an swinging kick at Natasha, trying to bring her to ground along side him but the red head was able skirt around his leg before running at him, wrapping her dangerously (_yet perfectly shaped_) thighs around his neck, flipping the archer so he was flat on his back and had a knife (_where she got it, was a mystery to the group of Rookies but Clint knew exactly where she had hidden it_) pressed to his throat.

"I... yield," Clint gasped as Natasha continued to keep her thigh choke on him - nowhere near what she would do to a target - the red head smirking down at the archer as she slowly pulled her knife away from his neck.

"_Looks like I'm on top tonight Baby_," Natasha whispered in Russian as she slowly released her boyfriend's neck and jumped off him, turning to look at the Rookies, who were standing in awe at her and Clint's match. "Any questions?" the ex-Russian asked as Clint got up and stood slightly behind her, slightly beside her.

"How about I take on Agent Barton," Williams asked, making Natasha and Clint smirk knowingly as they shared a look.

"_God fucking help you so_," Natasha muttered in her mother under her breathe so only Clint could hear her, making the archer chuckle slightly at her statement. Natasha had to hold her emotions as she noticed most of the female rookies whispered about how sexy Clint was and how muscled his arms were. If she could only get half the chance to use their asses to wipe the floor with.

"_Is he the one that was hitting on you and Maria?_" Clint whispered in his lover's native tongue, smirking as Natasha only nodded in reply. "Okay so, Williams, let's see what you got," Clint stated as he walked back over to the mats as Agent Williams took his place opposite him - not without checking out Natasha in the process, Clint noted with a slightly pissed feeling.

"You ready kid?" Clint asked as he took a relaxed fighting stance, waiting for the black haired male to make his first move. Williams threw a right cross which Clint caught easily before the archer flipped the rookie over his shoulder, flat onto his back, making Williams groan in pain. The archer placed his boot on the newbie's neck, digging it so it hurt but not hard enough to collapse his trachea.

"Do you yield?" Clint asked as he kept the newbies arm in a straight arm lock.

"Yes," Williams gasped, trying to release himself form _Hawkeye_'s hold.

Clint caught Natasha's gaze and let go of the agent, the archer making his way over to the red head. "That obviously shows that at least one of you is going to need a lot of training to get anywhere near landing a blow on Agent Barton," Natasha stated as she turned to look at the group, noting that several of the agents looked very queezy at the moment.

"And I hope we didn't turn any of you off from wanting to continue your careers at S.H.E.I.L.D.," Clint added, smirking as he watched Natasha hold back a snort at his statement.

Once the group had left to head to the cafeteria, Natasha turned to Clint with a knowing look. "_You were waiting to do that to Williams since you saw him hitting on me and Maria_," Natasha teased in Russian rather than asked, making her lover smirk at her in reply.

"_Yup_," he replied childishly as he picked up their jackets, handing Natasha hers.

"_Child_," Natasha muttered as she put on her jacket and walked towards the door, swaying her hips seductively the way she knew Clint liked her to do when they were alone. The ex-Russian smirked as she heard her boyfriend groan at her teasing.

"_Tease... Who's apartment tonight?_" Clint whispered as he caught up with Natasha, the couple heading towards their joint office.

Natasha smirked before she answered him. "_Mine... I get to have my prize_," the red head whispered in her mother tongue seductively. Clint smirked as he followed Natasha, the archer having a feeling that he was in for an _active _night with his girlfriend.

_*** * * Later That Night * * *  
Natasha's Apartment, New York**_

"I know that you were slightly pissed that those female agents were checking me out," Clint teased as he lay on Natasha's couch, his head resting in his girlfriend's lap, smirking up at the red head teasingly.

"Just like you injured Agent Williams after he hit on me and Maria," Natasha shot back as she massaged Clint's scalp lovingly with her right hand while she rested her left hand on his chest, just over his heart.

"Yeah but at least that was as far as it went... I could see you mentally planning how you could kill them and get rid of the bodies so that no one could find them," Clint teased before groaning as Natasha tugged his hair warningly. The archer froze as he watched his red haired lover look out the window, not responding to his taunting. "Nat?" he whispered as he sat up, cupping Natasha's face so her emerald green eyes were locked with his stormy grey ones.

"What?" Natasha whispered as Clint rested his forehead against hers, watching the archer's actions carefully.

"What are you not telling me?" Clint whispered as he brought his two hands to her face, cupping her face tenderly.

"It doesn't matter Clint," Natasha whispered, trying to not look him in the eye... he always did know how to read her like a book.

"If it matters to you, making you try to shut me out then yes it does matter," Clint whispered as he brushed his lips over Natasha's softly, trying to get her to open up to him.

"I... just... Are you sure you want to be in a relationship with me even though there are women out there, less broken and fucked up than me?" Natasha whispered, making Clint frown at her confession.

"I would never want anyone but you Nat," Clint whispered as he claimed her lips lovingly. "I don't trust anyone or love anyone as much as I love and trust you," he whispered as he slowly deepened the kiss, seeding his control to Natasha.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered as she wrapped her arms around Clint's neck, returning his kiss hungrily.

Slowly, Clint flipped them over so Natasha was on top of him, their lips never parting with his movements.

The couple slowly broke the kiss, panting heavily before Clint moved his lips to Natasha's jaw, sucking on her skin hungrily. "Have I told you how beautiful and gorgeous you look today, Nat?" the archer whispered, making Natasha smile softly in reply.

"My Hawk, that sounds so cheesy," Natasha whispered as Clint pulled away from her skin, smiling at her lovingly.

"Okay so... I will tell you that you are beautiful and gorgeous and perfect and the greatest thing that has ever happened to me for as long as you let me love you and until the day that I die," Clint whispered before Natasha claimed his lips hungrily, the red bead trying to put all her emotions and feelings for him into their kiss.

Eventually, the couple pulled away, grinning at each other happily. When Clint tried to claim her lips again, Natasha pulled with a mischievous grin. "Ah ah Mr Barton, I won today... I'm in control tonight," she whispered as she sat up, straddling her boyfriend's hips while quickly taking off her top (_which, now that Clint thought of it, was his shirt_), leaving her top half, half bare to his 20/20 vision.

"_Yes... Mistress Romanova_," Clint replied in Natasha's mother tongue, grinning up at his lover cheekily yet lovingly.

Natasha returned her lover's grin as she reached behind her and unhooked her bra before suddenly climbing off of Clint. "Stand up," she ordered with her nature husky tone and Russian accent, having learned months before hand what it did to her boyfriend.

Clint did as he was told, watching Natasha carefully as she stood back and looked over his body as if memorizing all of his features. "Lose your pants and boxers," the ex-Russian ordered huskily, smirking at her archer knowingly. Clint returned her smirk as he slowly undid the belt of his jeans, watching Natasha licked her lips sub-consciously at his teasing actions. Once the belt was undone, the archer just let his jeans pool to the ground with his boxers, finally letting his erection stand free of its confinements. "Hands," she said, the archer doing as he was told, holding his wrists out for her.

Natasha tied her bra around her lover's wrists, smirking at him when he raised an eyebrow at her in response. "Bedroom... Now," she ordered as she turned her boyfriend and pointed at her bedroom.

"Yes Mistress," Clint replied, making his way to Natasha's bedroom, smirking as he heard the rustling of clothing behind him, signalling that the ex-Russian had removed her sweat pants and anything else that she could have been wearing. Once he reached the bed, Clint turned to watch Natasha, now fully naked, strut towards him, smirking at him seductively.

"Get on the bed, Barton," Natasha ordered when she was standing directly in front of him, smirking as Clint sat down and laid down as she had ordered him to do. "You're learning," she teased as she climbed onto of him, straddling his stomach easily, taking his tied hands and placing them over his head on the pillows.

"Whatever it takes to please you, Natasha," Clint replied making Natasha pause at his statement. "I love you," he whispered, making Natasha smile at him as she leaned down at him, claiming his lips tenderly, using her left hand to cup his jaw as she deepened their kiss.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered against his lips before moving her own full ones down his neck, sucking and nipping on his tanned skin, grinning as Clint moaned in reply.

Once Natasha reached his left nipple, she ran her tongue over the nub teasingly, grinning as Clint gasped and arched his back to her. "Ah ah, Barton," she reprimanded as she switched her lips to his right, grinning as Clint squirmed slightly in an attempt to control his body.

Natasha grinned and made her way down his body, kissing and sucking on his skin, tracing her tongue along the contours of his muscles and his scars, keeping her green eyes locked with his grey ones as she moved her mouth over his body. When she finally reached his cock, Natasha wrapped her right hand around the base of the length while wrapping her lips around the head, smirking up at him as he moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure.

Natasha slowly bobbed her mouth over Clint's length, using her left hand to cup and massage his balls while she worked his member with her mouth and tongue.

"Nat... .please... I can't take much more," Clint moaned, panting heavily as Natasha began to hum around him.

"We don't want that to happen now, do we?" Natasha whispered as she let go of his length with a loud, wet 'pop', grinning at him seductively mischievously as she slowly crawled back up his body. Once she was face to face with him, she gripped his cock and positioned him at her entrance before slowly sinking down on him, making them both moan loudly in pleasure at the sensation.

"Fuck... Nat... You are so tight," Clint gasped as he braced the base of his feet on the bed, sending him further inside Natasha.

"All for you, Clint," Natasha whispered as she placed her hands on his chest and began to rock her hips against Clint's, both assassins gasping and moaning at the sensation.

"You keep... that up... and I'm not... gonna much longer," Clint whispered after what felt like forever - which really was only just over an hour - he watched Natasha's bite her bottom lip while he felt her walls tighten and flutter around his length, signalling that she was just as close as he was.

"Fuck... Clint..." Natasha gasped before screaming her boyfriend's name as she climaxed hard around his cock, pulling the archer over the edge with her, shouting her name loudly as he spilled his seed inside her.

Natasha collapsed on top of Clint, the couple panting heavily as they came down from their highs together. "That was the best Winner's Prize, Clint," Natasha whispered as she slowly released Clint's wrists from her bra.

"Good... I love you, Nat," Clint whispered, pressing his lips to hers softly.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered before Clint suddenly flipped them over so he was on top.

"Now I get to give you another prize for winning as well," Clint whispered with a loving (_yet mischievous_) grin...

_And, well, you guys can decide what they did all night :)_

**So, what do you guys think of this little piece :) I'd love to hear what you all think :)**


End file.
